


Relax

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:A fluffy prompt. Carl and Negan leave together. To just live normal lives (as normal as one can get in the zombie apocalypse). They move far and stay in a little house that they worked hard to look nice and feel like a real home away from all worries. They enjoy a nice bath and enjoy their peaceful lives together. Whispering their love to each other, their fingers linked together under the warm water of the bath, they smile at their matching rings.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Candles were lit in the upper part of the house. They could use electricity, Carl just chose not to. He said it could attract more walkers than a few candles. Negan argued with the fact that when the candles set the house on fire it'll attract even more walkers. Somehow Carl still won the argument. Negan shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a door knob as he made his way down the hallway. 

Bright candle light was shining into the hallway from the bathroom. Carl must have been taking a bath. For once he was relaxing. Treating himself. It only took Negan finding a beat up, empty house in the middle of the woods and fixing it up for the kid to finally take a break. Carl almost never left. He had the option, but he liked staying inside. Cooking. Cleaning. Negan always said he was a stay at home wife. And Carl always punched him for it. Negan was the one that left, though. He handed off the Sanctuary to Dwight after taking more than enough supplies. Now Negan only left when he wanted, just to get out and walk off his cabin fever. 

"I was beginning to think you had been killed." Carl must have heard him walking down the hall or coming inside. Negan wasn't in the doorway yet. "You know the rules, Negan. Always home before dark. It's been dark for hours." Carls voice was stern but beneath it was worry. "You gave me a heart attack. What am I supposed to do when I lose you?" 

"Keep going." Negan pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor, stepping into the bathroom. Across the counter and edge of the bath were small candles, all different colors but still burning bright. Negan dug into his pocket and pulled out a small candle that could fit in the palm of his hand. "I got you a present." He held the candle over another, lighting it and setting it down. Quickly, he peeled off his sweaty clothes and climbed into the bath behind Carl. 

Carl spread Negans legs and leaned back against his chest, closing his eyes. "I'm still mad at you. I hate when you're gone at night. We've been here for months but..." Carl shook his head. "Something can happen, Negan, you can die. I know its hard for you to grasp but you are not invincible." 

"I know." Negan kissed the top of his head, his golden ring catching the light from the candles. They had matching rings. Back at the Sanctuary Negan paid Eugene in gifts to melt and mold two wedding rings. Each ring had patches of different golden strips, all from different types of metal, but they loved them nonetheless. Negan was never one for real marriage, but Carl was obsessed. The things you do for love. "I'll be better, okay?" 

"Good." Carl took Negans hands and intertwined their fingers, looking down at them. "I love this... it's like... when we're here we can almost ignore whats happening out there." Carl glanced at the boarded up window, chewing on his lip. "It's home. With you." He turned his head and kissed Negans cheek. 

Negan smiled, pecking Carls lips. "Yeah, but any place can be home." If they were together. "Its just gotta have you and I'm home." He used to tell Lucille that. Part of him felt guilty, falling in love again, but he couldn't be alone. He just couldn't. His mind drifted off to the basement filled with weapons. They had some on them, but most were stored away. Including his bat. "I really love you." Negan whispered it. Carl was the only one who needed to know.

"You're sweet." Carl whispered in reply. It took a long time to get Negan comfortable with saying his feelings. Including the good ones like love and happiness. Negan was afraid that if he said it outloud it would disappear. "I really love you, even if you give me a heart attack sometimes." The water was warm around them but Negans body was warmer than it. 

Negan chuckled, kissing Carls shoulder. "What can I say, scaring you every once in a while keeps the relationship exciting." Carl slapped his arm, only prompting another kiss from Negan. "I won't do it again." They both knew he was lying. But they weren't going to admit it. In this house they could hide, but walkers weren't the only thing they would hide from.


End file.
